Interrogatorio de guerra
by piXeLuis
Summary: decir la verdad lo puede hacer cualquier idiota, tienes que tener creatividad para mentir
1. CAPITULO 1

_**Interrogarorio de Guerra CAPITULO 1**_

_**Canterlot,interrogatorio de la base militar**_

_**6 de agosto,2018, 15:40 horas**_

_**Interrogador [NOMBRE CONFIDENCIAL]**_

Interrogador: Repasemos,camaras de seguridad listas,microfono listo,grabadora lista,distorcionador de vos listo,es hora de empexar, Carl as pasar al soldado

Carl Night: en seguida

**(Computaroda:[CARACTERISTICAS DEL SOLDADO]:|Barrel Knife|:unicornio, melena roja oscura,cola roja oscura,pelaje gris,ojos amarillos,tatuaje de tres balas Cal.50 en la pata delantera derecha,cutie mark: un cuchillo de supervivencia cruzado con un cuchillo balistico sobre una granada de flash.)**

Interrogador:bienvenido soldado,toma asiento, bien digame su nombre y rango

Barrel Knife:soldado Barrel Knife,espia veterano

Interrogador:bien Barrel,quiero que me hable sobre algunas de sus ultimas misiones por que nesesitamos esa informacion que no nos dieron por enterado comenzando por esto, que paso en su cuarta mision cuando lo manadaron a investigar sobre los morteros que supuestamente iban a ser disparados hace cuatro meses y no resivimos ningun ataque y lo mas estraño no resivimos informe de su mision,los rangos superiores no lo quisieron averiguar pero tu me diras exactamente con presicion que paso.

Barrel Knife: y con autoridad de quien lo hara?

Interrogador: con la autoridad de la prinsesa celestia ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Barrel Knife: no, ninguna señor,esta bien le contare,estaba la puesta de sol y estabamos mis dos compañeros y yo arriba de los arboles que estaban fuera de la base revelde,estabamos esperando el anocheser para iniciar la infiltracion.

* * *

_**Equestria,Bosque Everfree**_

_**18 de enero,2018, 19:05 horas**_

_**Espia,Barrel Knife**_

Barrel Knife: ok chicos ya casi es hora,este sera el plan, Clark tu seras nuestros ojos en el cielo nos avisaras que cualquier cosa que pueda poner en riesgo nuestra mision aun que sea la mas minima cosa y tu Silent me seguiras para que podamos hackear el sistema y extraer la informacion de esos morteros.

(Computaroda:[CARACTERISTICAS DE LOS SOLDADOS]: |Clark Sky|:pegaso,melena negra,cola negra,pelaje azul oscuro,ojos cafes,cutie mark:una estrella escondida entre 3 nubes.|Silent Zoomer|:unicornio,melena blanca con las puntas anaranjadas,cola blanca,pelaje verde lima,ojos verdes oscuros,cutie mark:una bala atrabezando un candado.)

Clark Sky: entendido

Silent Zoomer: a la orden

Barrel Knife: en marcha

**{{{*interrogatorio* Barrel Knife: nos dirijimos a la parte oeste de la base enemiga,con Clark en el cielo se nos hiso facil a mi y a Silent entrar por la ventilacion pero lo que si fue un reto en llegar al cuarto de control para poder desactivar los sensores de elecromacnetismo y pudieramos usar nuestros radares ya que nuestros equipos como comunicadores,visiones nocturnas e inclusos nuestros relojes los teniamos apagados para no llamar la atencion.}}}**

Barrel Knife: tenemos un guardia en la entrada,dos en las computadoras y uno mas viendo las camaras de seguridad,tienes listos tus silenciadores?

Silent Zoomer:listos, yo me encargo de el guardia de las camaras y de uno de las computadoras tu encargate de los otros dos.

Barrel Knife: de acuerdo

**{{{*interrogatorio* Barrel Knife:baje de la ventilacion y lanze dos cuchillos,uno a la cabeza del guardia de la puerta y a uno que manejaba una de las computadoras, Slient aun en la ventilacion le disparo a los dos restantes en la cabeza luego los levite a los cuatro para que no hicieran ruido al caer,fue una entrada muy rapida y silenciosa por su puesto,terminamos de desactivar lo destectores de magnetismo y de inmediato encendimos nuestros aparatos y nos comunicamoscon Clark para decirle que seguiamos vivos.**

**Interrogador:¿pero solo eso desactivaron, no desactivaron tambien todos los sistemas de seguridad?**

**Barrel Knife: era arriesgado por que llamariamos la atencion,no era combeniente irnos por el camino facil pero si pensamos en ello,Silient coloco un dispositivo inalambrico para poder desactivar la seguridad a la hora de largarnos e incluso para detonar unas cargas de C4 que dejamos como regalo para el pocos minutos encontramos los morteros y Silent inicio el hackeo.}}}**

Silent Zoomer: esto tardara 7 minutos ¿que pasara si llega algun enemigo?

Barrel Knife: lo eliminamos claro

Silent Zoomer:¿que pasara si llega un escuadron?

Barrel Knife: lo eliminamos claro

Silent Zoomer:¿que pasara si llega un peloton

Barrel Knife: ¿quieres cerrar la boca?,estaremos bien tu sigue hackeando el sistema...topo a ojo de aguila,topo a ojo de aguila ¿me resives?

Clark Sky:fuerte y claro,puedo notar que estan extrayendo la informacion,mierda,5 blancos se acercan a su pocision consigan cobertura o ocultence

Barrel Knife: lo unico que tenemos de cobertura son unas malditas sabanas creo que tendre que abri fuego a discrecion

Clark Sky: NEGATIVO TOPO,atraerias a mas enemigos

Barrel Knife:carajo, Silent ¿cuanto falta?

Silent Zoomer: 4 minutos

Barrel Knife:en 1.5 minutos estaremos muertos, TENGO UNA IDEA

**{{{*interrogatorio* Barrel Knife:se me ocurrio agarrar las sabanas y cubrir el sistema de contro del mortero, Silent y yo igual nos cubrimos en el mismo sitio,no pense que los guardias fueran tan estupidos pero si lo fueron,no se molestaron en revisar que abia debajo de las sabanas pero simplemente lo ignoraron y se fueron.}}}**

Barrel Knife:bien se an ido,honestamente no pense que funcionaria pero en fin ¿cuanto falta para que termines?

Silent Zoomer: 0.7576126534816237624183641827358712538641238617 segundos

Barrel Knife: dejate de bromas señor matematico

Silent Zoomer: jajajaja ¿que, las matematicas son demasiado para ti?

Barrel Knife: tus malos chistes son demasiado para mi

Silent Zoomer: ok,ok ya termine de hackear ¿nos largamos?

Barrel Knife:claro, ojo de aguila aqui topo vamos a salir nos vemos en el espectaculo de fuegos artificales

Clark Sky:enterado

* * *

_**Canterlot,interrogatorio de la base militar**_

_**6 de agosto,2018, 15:40 horas**_

_**Interrogador [NOMBRE CONFIDENCIAL]**_

interrogador: ¿que paso despues de que salieron de esa base?

Barrel Knife:la volamos en varios pedazos,debio ver los fuegos artificiales fue fenomenal

Interrogador: ¿y no extrajeron nada mas?¿alguna informacion extra?

Barrel Knife: no señor

Interrogador: ¿no? Pero si me informaron que tu compañero Clark consiguio una grabacion de dos ponys cientificos hablar sobre una dicha bomba llamada proyecto CC o Carne Caida por sus siglas.

Barrel Knife:claro que no

Interrogador: ¿a no?, Carl trae la grabacion.

Carl Night: en seguida, *unos segundos despues*,aqui tienes

Interrogador: ¿me quieres decir que es esto?

Barrel Knife:no tengo idea

Interrogador: oh no sabes,pues veamos si es cierto que no sabes

***grabacion reproducida***

Cientifico 1: ¿cual es el periodo de proceso que le resta a proyecto CC?

Cientifico 2: 3 meses y 28 dias,estara lista justo a tiempo para lanzarla contra ponyville

Cientifico 1: perfecto ¿como estan nuestros ponys voluntarios para la prueba?

Cientifico 2:con un poco de estres pero aun estables para la prueba

Rehen 1: DEJENME IR,NO SOPORTO MAS AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO

Rehen 2: por favor dejenme ir tengo familia e hijos y una esposa

Rehen 3: malditos hijos de perra se pudriran en el infierno

Cientifico 1: tantas suplicas me dan hambre y mas ansias por lanzar ese lindo misil jajajajajaja,voy por un bocadillo vuelvo en unos minutos

Cientifico 2: probecho, la prueba comenzara cuando mi compañero vuelva

Rehen 2: ¿que nos haran?

Cientifico 2: nada de que preocuparse,solo les rosiaremos un quimico extremadamente peligroso que hara que se les caiga completamente la carne del cuerpo asta quedar solo los güesos, algo simple

Rehen 1,2,3: SAQUENOS DE AQUI!

***grabacion terminada***

Interrogador: ooooohhhh entonses por eso no resibimos informe de tu mision por que no sacaron a esos rehenes de la base y terminaron haciendola pedazos y matando a los rehenes dentro,que mala educacion de mi parte pedirte el informe de la mision mil disculpas pero te dire una cosa...cuando termine la interrogacion te voy a golpear asta dejarte en coma y no me importa si me llevan al calaboso, pagaras por dejar y sobre todo por haberlos matado

Barrel Knife: estoy justificado,no sabiamos que abian rehenes y aparte que era arriesgado por que era un area muy protejida pordriamos aber fallado nuestra mision

Interrogador: ¿y donde quedo el espia veterano que estaba interrogando? Por que ya no lo veo ahora estoy viendo a un bastardo que abandona civiles

Barrel Knife: le repito que...

Interrogador : si,ya se que escuche pero quiero que sepas que aparte me mentiste y en realidad sabias sobre esta llendo por el camino equibocado,mejor se honesto o te hare otro hueco en la cabeza para respirar si sabes a lo que me reiero

Barrel Knife: si, lo entiendo

Interrogador :de acuerdo continuemos...siguiente mision

* * *

_**Canterlot,interrogatorio de la base militar**_

_**8 de agosto,2018, 20:07 horas**_

_**Interrogador [NOMBRE CONFIDENCIAL]**_

Interrogador: nombre y rango soldada

Silver Essence: Silver Essence equipo se asalto escuadron Bravo

**(Computaroda:[CARACTERISTICAS DEL SOLDADO]:|Silver Essence| pony de tierra,melena morada,cola morada,pelaje morado agrisado,ojos morados,cutie mark: una espada con alas con el filo hacia abajo)**

Interrogador: le hare una preguntas y usted me las contestara con exactitud pero le advierto una cosa,no me gustan las mentiras y no las regale en navidad se lo digo por experiencia

Silver Essence: creo que entendi su punto

Interrogador: eso me agrada,comenzemos que paso en aquella mision cuando fue a Hoofswell por las montañas?

Silver Essence: fuen un verdadero infierno que no quiero recordar pero se que es necesario asi que le contare,mi escuadron se iba a reunir con el escuadron Alpha cuando de repente nos emboscaron todo paso tan rapido que mataron a mis compañeron excepto a uno y lo unico que sentia era matar a esos bastardos.

* * *

_**Equiestria,Hoofswell**_

_**15 de mayo,2018, 15:55 horas**_

_**Soldada,Silver Essence**_

Silver Essence: ¡LANZANDO GRANADA,COMANSELA MALDITOS!

***BOOM***

Coopser River: JAJA mira como vuelan sus intestinos WOOOOOJOOOO

(Computadora:[CARANCTERISTICAS DEL SOLDADO]:|Coopser River|pegazo,melena café claro con una linea blanca a lo largo,cola café claro con tres lineas blancas a lo ancho,pelaje verde pistacho,ojos azul claro,bisores colgados en el cuello,cutie mark:una radio comunicadora ensima de un mapa mundial.)

Silver Essence: eso les pasa por aver matado a nuestros compañeros,MIERDA son demasiados hay que retroseder

Coopser River: ¿y a donde quieres retroseder? No tenemos otra cobertura,amenos de….¿te quedan una granada de humo o de flash?

Silver Essence:me queda una de humo

Coopser River: lanzala y nos dirijiremos a ese desvio entre esas montañas asi los perderemos e intentaremos encontrarnos con Alpha

Silver Essence:buena idea

**{{{*interrogarotio* Silver Essence:lanze la granada y nos escabullimos como si fueramos unos fantasmas,una vez fuera del la vista de los malditos griffos nosotros…**

**Interrogador: no mecionaste que los que te emboscaron fueron griffins**

**Silver Essence: ¿encerio? Pues si,fueron griffins,como le decia una vez fuera del alcanse de esos griffins tratamos de entrar en comunicasion con alguan base de Equestria pero no habia señal aunque mi compañero Coopser era muy bueno para orientarse y aparte teniamos un mapa eso era bueno asi que nos dirigimos lo mas aproximado de las cordenadas que nos dieron para reunirnos con el escuadron Alpha cuando de repente escuhamos unos ruidos parecian ser golpes.}}}**

Coopser River: baja la cabeza…..¿que es eso?,demonios es el escuadron Alpha

Silver Essence: mierda

Griffin capitan: basura pony yo crei que serian un reto mayor pero son mas debiles de lo que pense,es decir solo mira,tu compañeros murieron en menos de 30 segundos y pues tu sigues.

Pony Alpha 3: te matare maldito,esto me lo vas a pagar

Griffin capitan: JAJAJAJAJAJA creo que no entiendes la logica,tu no me puedes hacer nada si estas muerto JAJAJAJAJA

Silver Essence: bien este es el plan yo mato a esos dos griffins distraidos, tu lanzale un pistola al soldado pony para que mate al capitan y al mismo tiempo elimina a esos tres que estan detras de el capitan griffin

Coopser River: entendido

**{{{*interrogatorio* Silver Essence: fue el plan perfecto, 6 segundos y todos fueron neutralizados unque no contaba con un detalle que no note,un francotirador y los balasos atrajeron mas griffins.}}}**

Silver Essence: MIERDA,CORRAN

Coopser River: fuego a discrecion,francotirador a las 3 en punto

Pony Alpha 3: lanzando granada fragmentaria,ahora va una de flash,es el momento de uir

Silver Essence: por aqui

**{{{*interrogatorio* Silver Essence: logramos evadir a los griffins de nuevo y nos ocultamos en una especie de pequeño refugio bajo la tierra,paresia antigua y abandonada pero estaba bien oculta y por alguna razon me di cuenta que esa entreda estaba hay.**

**Interrogador: ¿y que encontraron dentro de ese refugio?**

**Silver Essence:unos cuantos cadaveres pero ya hechos huesos y algunos se veian mordidos asi que lo que parecio ser un refugio en relidad era propiedad de una criaturas muy extrañas, vimos al fondo una de esas cosa,solo puedo decir que me dio algo de escalofrio cuando nos voltio a mirar lentamete,entonses hiso un sonido muy agudo y fuerte lo que atrajo mas de esas cosa y nosotro por logica abrimos fuego.}}}**

**(Computadora:[CARACTERISTICA DE LAS BESTIAS]:|Trakers|:pelaje negro,sin melena,cola negra y con un una punta muy filosa,dientes extramadamente largos y cromados, 6 ojos rojos con las pupilas muy reducidas,mayormente atacan en manada y emiten un sonido agudo para llama a su manada,pueden ver en la oscuridad por lo que son muy buenos cazadores,tienes casi el mismo aspecto que un pony normal solo que deformados.)**

Silver Essence: MIERDA SON MUCHOS

Pony Alpha 3: dime algo que no sepa

Silver Essence: mejor hablame de ti que no se ni tu nombre

Coopser River: ¿encerio este es el mejor momento para charlar?

Silver Essence: pues los anteriores momentos tampoco fueron mejores

Pony Alpha 3: mi nombre es Andrew

**(Computadora:[CARACTERISTICAS DEL SOLDADO]:|Andrew|:unicornio,melena azul electrico,cola azul electrico,pelaje café arena,ojos color fiusha,collar de oro,relog de plata en la pata derecha,cutie mark: un escudo antidistubios con unas balas impacatadas en el.)**

Silver Essence: mucho gusto soy Silver Essence y mi compañero es Coopser River

Andrew: son el escuadron Bravo ¿cierto?

Silver Essence: exacto

Coopser River: oigan menos charla mas disparos

Andrew:bien creo que fueron todos y casi me quedo sin municiones

Coopser River: deveriamos investigar el lugar por si hay algo de municiones

Silver Essence: ¿con esas cosas tratando de comernos?

Coopser River: no tenemos otra opcion hay que avansar…..oh miren esto,es una grabadora

Solver Essence: yo me llevare eso,River danos comunicadores para estar en contacto por cualquier cosa,bien ahora busquemos esas municiones

**{{{*interrogatorio* Silver Essence: avansamos por un pasillo algo oscuro los tres estabamos muy alerta yo iba el frente,Andrew y Coopser ibas atras de mi,en ese instante el suelo en donde mis compañeros estaban caminando no estoy segura si colapso o era una especie de trampilla pero lo que si se es que solo oia a mis amigos reducir sus gritos debibo a la caida que estaban teniendo y seguidamente el suelo en el que yo estaba parada igual colapso o se abrio, no ce pero de igual manera cai,iba por una especie de deslisamiento no tan inclinado pero igual iba rapido por que abia una corriente de agua que me impulsaba,al final termine en una especie de torre de vigilancia en ella abia un ballesta con una flecha luego me asome por la venta que no tenia cristal y el lugar paresia una especie de campo de batalla romano entonses fue el momento en el que vi a mis compañeros correr por que los perseguian una gran oleada de esas cosas asi que tome la ballesta y apunte tratando de buscar un buen blanco.}}}**

*transmicion*Coopser River: NECESITAMOS AYUDA INMEDIATA

*transmicion*Andrew: veo que una de esas cosas tiene un tanque de gas amarrado al lomo disparale para que esas cosas mueran y nos dejen en paz

Silver Essence: enterada

**{{{*interrogatorio* interrogador: entonses por la situacion solo tenias una opotunidad para salvar a los soldados en apuros**

**Silver Essence: si,solo una flecha que salvaria a mis amigos asi que la dispare y entonses….}}}**

Silver Essence: MIERDA FALLE

Coopser River: NO NO ALEJENSE AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Andrew: AUXILIO AAAAAAHHHHHHH NO DEJEME EN PAZ AAAAAHHHHH

Coopser River: AAAAAAAHHHHH SILVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER

Silver Essence: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOO NOOOOOO COMO MIERDA PUDE FALLAR NOOOOOOOOOOO

**{{{*interrogatorio* Silver Essence: una maldita oportunidar solo una tenia y la tube que fallar**

**Interrogador: no fue del todo tu culpa,era una situacion critica y estabas bajo precion**

**Silver Essence: eso no justifica que falle**

**Interrogatorio: ya deja de culparte por eso sigueme contando que paso despues**

**Silver Essence: despues de mi maldita falla voltie y vi una especie de ave pero mas grande pero cuando me fije bien eran pegazos, encendi una bengala para indicarles mis posicion y para mi suerte eran del mismo bando que yo, asi que ellos fueron a mi posicion y me extrajeron de ese madito lugar.}}}**

* * *

_**Canterlot,interrogatorio de la base militar**_

_**8 de agosto,2018, 23:45 horas**_

_**Interrogador [NOMBRE CONFIDENCIAL]**_

Silver Essence: y eso fue todo sobre mi mision espero que tenga la informacion suficiente yo me largo de aqui

Interrogador: claro que no te vas aun no terminamos aun hay misiones de las que me va a platicar

Silver Essence: no le voy a hablar de nada mas, fueron experiencias que no quiero recordar asi que esta interrogacion a llegado a su fin

Interrogador: bien pero una cosa mas….¿sabe donde esta su amada Lucky?

Silver Essence: ¿que mierda dijo?

Interrogador: ¿que si sabes donde esta tu amada Lucky?

Silver Essence: ¡¿DONDE LA TIENEN BASTARDO?!

Interrogador: la rescatamos de una caberna de unos terroristas en este momento esta en terapia de recuperacion pero si no cooperas ella podria pasar al cuarto de tortura

Silver Essence: ERES UN MADITO

Interrogador: si me lo dicen a diario, ahora que nos entendemos me vas hablar de lo siguente…

**Continuara.**


	2. CAPITULO 2

_**Interrogatorio de Guerra: CAPITULO 2**_

**_Canterlot,interrogatorio de la base militar_**

**_9 de agosto,2018,7:18 horas_**

**_Interrogador, [NOMBRE CONFIDENCIAL]_**

Interrogador: necesito saber sobre aquel dia que combatia contra los camellos para proteger Estagna junto con los alces

**(Computadora:[CARACTERISTICA DEL SOLDADO]:|Evans|:unicornio,melena amarilla,cola amarilla con una linea gris a lo ancho,pelaje blanco,ojos rojos,una gorra negra,cutie mark:un bit ensima de un cargador de M4A1)**

Evans: fue un dia muy intenso nos mandaron a mi y otros escuadrones ponys a ayudar a los alces ya que teniamos un tratado de paz y por eso se le hiso facil a la princesa celestia enviarnos a ayudar, los ponys de tierra y unicornios ibamos en los elicopteros,los pegasos por logica volaban por si solos pero algunos si iban dentro de algunos helicópteros por que no se sentian muy seguros volando desprotegidos y tenian razon fue aterrador que cuando sobre volabamos la zonda de batalla una bala de francontirador atrabezo el craneo de un pegazo que iba cerca de mi ventana la cual se lleno toda de sangre,unos segundos despues un misil impacto en la elice del helicóptero en el que yo estaba,logre ver una avertura en el helicóptero y sali lo mas rapido posible y una vez afuera abri mi para caidas

Interrogador: ¿no le aviso a nadie mas que abia un salida?

Evans: la explocion del misil mato a algunos ponys del helicóptero las particulas de la elice solo termino matando a los restantes menos a mi,le tengo que agradecer a celestia por dejarme vivir,como iba diciendo al salir del helicóptero abri mi paracaidas pero aun no salia del peligro ya que estaba sobre la zona de guerra.

* * *

**_Cervidas,Estagna_**

**_6 de febrero,2018,15:50 horas_**

**_Escuadron de apoyo,_** **_Evans_**

Evans: soldada de apoyo Evans ¿me recives R-1?

*transmision*R-1: aquí R-1 ¿Cuál es su situacion?

Evans: mi elicoptero R-3 fue derribado logre salir y estoy sobre zona de guerra en paracaidas necesito refuerzos inmediatos

*transmision*R-1: enterado, vamos en camino trate de atrerrisar con los alces abra fuego al enemigo al llegar a tierra estaremos ahi en cuanto bajemos a nuestro escuadron de apoyo

Evans: entendido R-1 cambio o fuera

**{{{*interrogarorio* Evans: los malditos camellos me lograron ver y abrieron fuego contra mi y yo les respondi con lo mismo,los malditos me dispararon tantas veces que dañaron demaciado mi paracaidas,crei que moriria ya que el paracaidas de emergencia no funcionaba entonses fue cuando un pegaso que igual sobre volava por esa zona me atrapo antes de llegar a tierra,me llevo en donde los alces estaban combatiendo y nos pusimos a cubierto gunto con ellos}}}**

Evans: uff estubo cerca,gracias por salvarme,¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Roket Antrax: me llamo Roket,Roket Antrax

**(Computadora:[CARACTERISTICAS DEL SOLDADO]:|Roket Antrax|:pegaso,melena gris claro con las puntas verde fosforecente,cola gris claro,pelaje azul cielo,ojos morados,pañuelo café en el cuello,bedaje en la pata delantera izquierda,cutie mark: un radar con una imagen de un rayo verde en la pantalla)**

Roket Antrax: ¿Qué estrategia vamos a usar? Los malditos camellos si que tienen muy buen armamento que casi me derriban

Evans: podriamos esperar a los refuerzos ponys

Roket Antrax: estaremos muertos cuando lleguen aquí ¿en donde esta tu escuadron?

Evans: muerto

Roket Antrax: ouh pues creo que solo hay que abrir fuego a discrecion

Goren: ABAJO NO ALSEN LA CABEZA!

Evans: ¿Quién eres tu?

Goren: yo soy el capitan de este ejercito alce

**(Computadora:[CARACTERISTICAS DEL SOLDADO(aliado)]:|Goren|:alce,pelaje café agrisado,ojos verdes,sicatriz de cortada en el ojo izquierdo,lineas blancas pintadas en ambos cuernos.)**

Roket Antraz: y supongo que tiene un plan

Goren: claro que si, de echo ya esta en marcha, mande a algunos alces por vias subterraneas para flanquear por detrás a esos camellos y con la ayuda de ustedes y sus amigos ponys podremos atacar directamente con mas facilidad,lo que yo hare es ir lo mas rapido posible al bosque para ayudar a mis francotiradores y ustedes vendran conmigo

Roket Antrax: GENIAL!

Goren: pero necesitan mejor armamento,tu pegaso ponte estas armas en el lomo solo jala esta palanca con tu boca o tu pata y tu unicornio ten esta M14, ahora vamos al bosque

**{{{*interrogatorio* Evans: a Roket lo equipo con dos torretas M134 solo que estas eran un poco mas pequeñas y ligeras pero tenian la misma potencia que una de tamaño normal,a mi me dio una M14 cromada,nos empezamos a dirigir al bosque para buscar a los francotiradores,los camellos no tardaron en dispararnos pero respondimos al ataque,mientras el capitan Goren quitaba todo lo que estorbaba nuestro camino nosotros dos lo cubriamos,eso fue facil,cuando llegamos al bosque nos encontramos con los francotiradores asi que abrimos fuego a los enemigos que los atacaban,terminamos de despejar la zona.}}}**

Roket Antrax: ese fue el ultimo

Goren: francotiradores vendran con nosotros necesitamos fuego a distancia para ganar esta batalla y expulsar a los camellos de estas tierras ¡¿ESTAN CON MIGO?!

Francotiradores: ¡ SI SEÑOR ¡

Goren: perfecto volvamos a la batalla nos necesitan,francotiradores ustedes atacaran desde el norte y maten a todo camello que respire y ustedes ponys volvamos a la batalla

Evans: deacuerdo los ponys de apoyo ya an de estar con los demas alces asi que vamos a matar a unos cuantos camellos

**{{{*interrogatorio* Evans: volvimos a la zona de guerra y tenia razon los demas ponys ya estaban en combate asi que pocisione mi M14 y empeze a volar cabezas}}}**

Evans: oye Roket ¿no crees que es un ejercito muy pequeño de camellos?

Roket Antrax: si yo pense los mismo ¿dónde estaran los demas?...oh mierda,¿recuerdas cuando el capitan Goren nos hablo de su plan de ataque subterraneo?

Evans: si

***BOOOOOOOOOM***

Roket Antrax: pues me vino a la mente que los camellos descubrieran el plan y nos ataquen por la espalda,….pero creo que lo pense tarde

Goren: AAAAHH ME DIERON,ALCE CAIDO,ALCE CAIDO

Roket Antrax: carajo, nos estan matando a todos

Goren: soldados no se rindan,recuerden que si tienen valor y coraje seran los vencedores de esta guerra y una herida no me detendra, soldados cubranse y ataquen con todo lo que puedan,tu unicornio ten este disco guardalo y enviacelo a la princesa celestia, AHORA AL ATAC…..

**{{{*interrogatorio* Evans: fue un buen discuro pero le terminaron metiendo una bala entre ojo u ceja.**

**Interrogador: ¿y que contenia ese disco?**

**Evans: nunca supe,se lo entregue a la pincesa celestia pero jamas lo revise**

**Interrogador: mmmmm bueno ¿Qué paso despues de que los flanquearon a ustedes?**

**Evans: alces y ponys callendo sin vida al suelo asi que me comunique con la base de Canterlot para resivir intrucciones}}}**

Evans: pony de apoyo a Canterlot que alguien responda

*transmicion* comunicador: aquí base de Canterlot ¿cual es su situacion?

Evans: los camellos nos estan eliminando a todos,son demaciados y quedamos pocos, ¡NECESITO INSTRUCCIONES!

*transmicion* comunicador: evacue soldada,no necesitamos mas ponys muertos,trate de llegar con vida

Evans: pues nimodos que mi cadaber llegue caminando solo imbecil

*transmicion* comunicador: ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Evans: no,nada,enterada cambio y fuera,…..Roket es hora de irnos

Roket Antrax: me parece bien yo podria llebarte pero no podremos salir con todos esos camellos disparandonos,necesitamos un plan

Alce de asalto: nosotros los cubriremos vallanse mientras puedan

Roket Antrax: ¿pero que acaso ustedes no uiran tambien?,si se quedan sera como un suicidio

Alce de asalto: cuando me uni a las fuerzas armadas jure proteger esta tierra con mi vida y cuerpo asi que si muero quedare marcado en esta tierra que llame mi hogar, alces cubran a los ponys

Evans: muchas gracias, fue un honor pelar a tu lado

Alce de asalto: igualmente,ustedes nos apoyaron cuando lo necesitamos pero aunque perdimos esta batalla se agracese mucho su ayuda,nos vemos en el otro mundo ponys

* * *

**_Canterlot,interrogatorio de la base militar_**

**_9 de agosto,2018,8:57 horas_**

**_Interrogador, [NOMBRE CONFIDENCIAL]_**

Evans: con los alces cubriendonos Roket Antrax y yo salimos de ahi y nos dirijimos a Concordia para que nos den un transporte y un poco de proviciones para volver a casa por que Roket no podria volar desde Cervidas a Equestria,nos proporcionaron un globo y compramos un poco de comida y agua para el viaje y eso fue todo lo que paso en aquella mision.

Interrogador: interesante,¿Qué paso con ese tal Roket?

Evans: fue enviado a al imperio de cristal,no lo e vuelto a ver desde entonses pero la ultima vez que tuve comunicación con el fue cuando me envio una carta

Interrogador: ahora que sabemos que los camellos son mas listos de lo que pensé, le tendré que avisar a los capitanes que cambien sus estrategias o que las analicen mejor,ahora cuente me su siguiente misión….

* * *

**_Canterlot,interrogatorio de la base militar_**

**_7 de agosto,2018,17:28 horas_**

**_Interrogador, [NOMBRE CONFIDENCIAL]_**

Interrogador: quiero que me describas con exactitud que paso atraves de esas nubes

**(Computadora:{CARACTERISTICAS DEL SOLDADO]:|Jeff Cold|:pegaso,melena morada,cola morada,pelaje verde oscuro,ojos verdes lima,pulsera con una imagen de un halcon en la pata delantera izquierda,cutie mark: un misil con alas.)**

Jeff Cold: JAJA,fue una locura,jamas elimine tantos enemigos en mi vida incluso rompi uno de mis record personales

Interrogador: no me interesa si se te cayo el pelaje de la emocion, quiero el informe de la mision y punto

Jeff Cold: deacuerdo…me enviaron a evacuar civiles en Cloudsdale y otros soldados heridos ya que los malditos terroristas salieron de la nada y destruian lo primero que tenian a la vista asi que cuando llegue abri fuego

Interrogador: ¿acaso te mandaron solo a la mision?

Jeff Cold: claro que no iba con un compañero

Interrogador: ¿solo eran dos?

Jeff Cold: si

Interrogador: ¿Cómo es posible que mandaran a dos estupidos a evacuar gente?

Jeff Cold: para su informacion evacuamos a todos los civiles super vivientes y a unos cuantos soldados necesitados,fue una mision exitosa

Interrogador: perdimos a varios soldados necesitados en esa mision,el hospital fue destruido con civiles dentro de el,Cloudsdale casi cae por que no supieron protejerla asi que no me digas que fue una mision exitosa

Jeff Cold: el hospital estama muy lejos de nuestra posicion en la que estabamos evacuando pero si pensabamos ir a sacar a los civiles pero esos malditos la hicieron pedazos y lo de proteger Cloudsdale era el trabajo de los policias y soldados de asalto

Interrogador: cierra la boca y cuantame que paso en esa mision

Jeff Cold: esta bien

* * *

**_Equestria,Cloudsdale_**

**_21 de abril,2018,12:37 horas_**

**_Soldado de evacuacion,Jeff Cold_**

Jeff Cold: oye estamos apunto de llegar a Cloudsdale, mejor quitate esa corbata por que la vas a arrugar

**(Computadora[CARACTERISTICAS DEL SOLDADO]:|Flecha Negra|:pegaso,melena negra,cola negra,pelaje café claro,ojos cafes chocolate,corbata color turquesa,cutie mark: *SUPRIMIDO*)**

Flecha Negra: te apuesto 10 bits a que no la arrugo ni un poco

Jeff Cold: mejor dame los 10 bits de una ves por que sabes que vas a perder

Flecha Negra: mejor ya callate y empieza a disparar,blancos a las 12:00 fuego a discrecion

Jeff Cold: enterado,brindales apoyo a esos soldados con una granada y vallamos por los civiles

Flecha Negra: a la orden

**{{{*interrogatorio* Jeff Cold: Flecha Negra lanzo la granada hacia esos terroristas y mato a unos cuantos despues saco su TAR-21 y yo una SCAR-H,vimos a unos civiles escondidos en un callejon y otros en un restaurante asi que yo fui al restaurante y mi compañero al callejon,encontre a cinco ponys, tres hembras y dos potrillos,Flecha Negra encontro a cuatro ponys,tres machos y una hembra y los dirigimos a la zona este de Cloudsdale fuera del peligro para que se retiraran y volvimos a la zona de fuego,vimos en una joyeria cuatro ponys armados con mascaras negras disparando contra los terroristas no le tomamos mucha importancia asta que vi que empezaron a apuntarles a los oficiales y mate a tres de ellos,el cuarto me ubiera matado si Flecha Negra no le hubiera dado un disparo exacto entre los ojos,muerte instantania}}}**

Jeff Cold: gracias, casi me preparan para mi funeral

Flecha Negra: jejeje si, estubo cerca,ahora vamos a la fabrica de nuves y arcoiris hay mas civiles que salvar

Jeff Cold: entendido

**{{{*interrogatorio* Jeff Cold: nos dirijimos a la fabrica de nubes y arcoiris por mas civiles pero al llegar los trabajadores nos abrieron fuego nos pusimos a cubierto pero no respondimos al ataque y empezamos a racionar con ellos}}}**

Jeff Cold: PAREN EL FUEGO SOMOS ALIADOS MALDITA SEA!

Gerente de la fabrica: identifiquese

Jeff Cold: soldado Jeff Cold de la brigada de rescate venimos a sacarlos de aquí

Gerente de la fabrica: salga con los cascos en alto

Jeff Cold: no tu sal con los cascos en alto

Gerente de la fabrica: no tu

Jeff Cold: no tu

Gerente de la fabrica: no tu

Flecha Negra: AAAAHHH YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!

**{{{*interrogatorio* Jeff Cold: Flecha Negra lanzo su arma al suelo y salio con los cascos en alto unos segundos despues yo hice lo mismo para que no lo balaceen,luego avanzo con el gerente de la fabrica y empezaron a dialogar un poco, no pude escuchar lo que dijeron pero por alguna razon el gerente acepto ser evacuado y yo estaba conforme con eso asi que los guiamos a la zona este y los logramos sacar,despues nos dirigimos a la plaza y por lo que veia era "zona caliente" vimos a los ponys soldados combatiendo y efectibamente unos estaban heridos y otros muertos asi que avanzamos a su posicion}}}**

Flecha Negra: aguanten soldados ya llego el apoyo

Soldado de asalto 1: ya era hora,tenemos a ponys caidos y otros con heridas

Jeff Cold: entendido,Flecha Negra proporcionales apoyo de fuego a los soldados yo les dare atencion medica a estos ponys heridos

Flecha Negra: enterado

Jeff Cold: hey soldado no cierres los ojos vas a estar bien

Soldado de asalto 3: ttt…tengggo frrrrio, mme voy aaaa momomorir

Jeff Cold: no diga eso soldado va a salir de esta, HEY NO CIERRE LOS OJOS,quede conmigo

**{{{*interrogatorio* Jeff Cold: le saque las balas y opere al soldado para que aguantara la extraccion despues cure a otros dos soldados heridos pero no tenian heridas tan graves lo cual hiso mas rapida la evaciacion de esos soldados,ya con los ponys heridos estables igual abri fuego contra los terroristas y logramos evacuar a los soldados pero esta vez los llebamos a la zona sureste con mas soldados por que los heridos no podrian irse solos}}}**

jeff Cold: busquemos mas civiles

Flecha Negra: ok, vallamos al hospital por mas civiles

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Flecha Negra: pero que mier…

Jeff Cold: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! Ahora si los matare a todos

Flecha Negra: no espera,no tenemos tiempo para combatirlos hay mas civiles que tienen que ser evacuados

Jeff Cold: tu evacua a los civiles, yo mandare a la mierda a esos hijos de perra

Flecha Negra: no lo hagas

Jeff Cold: AAAAAAHHHHH MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAN

**{{{*interrogatorio* Jeff Cold: les empeze a disparar con todo lo que tenia y derribe a muchos de ellos,me gaste varios cargadores y lanze varias granadas cuando vi un pequeño misil direccionado hacia mi y como siempre Flecha Negra me salvo la vida pero el misil impacto en una tienda de antiguedades donde estaban cuebiertos unos soldados**

**Interrogador: ubiera dejado que el misil te impactara a ti y no a esos soldados**

**Jeff Cold:si,aveces yo pienzo lo mismo,Flecha Negra estaba mas enfurecido que yo}}}**

Flecha Negra: CARAJO TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS PERO NO ME HICISTE CASO Y MIRA LO QUE PASO

Jeff Cold: es que…

Flecha Negra: es que nada,*suspiro* vamos por los civiles restantes,en el mercado hay mas civiles vamos antes de que hagas otra locura

**{{{*interrogatorio* interrogador: por sus estupideces y su impulso y sed de venganza se perdieron ponys en la batalla, soldados como usted son los que no nos sirven para nada, solo nos traen mas bajas,y cuando fueron por los civiles restantes ¿los sacaron con vida?**

**Jeff Cold: lamentablemente no a todos,fuimos emboscados en ese instante,lo unico que pudimos hacer fueron acciones evacibas y disparar contra los enemigos ya que no abia cobertura,matamos a los seis blancos que nos emboscaron pero ellos lograron derribar a tres civiles de los ocho que estaban en el callejon e igualmente los llebamos a la zona este de Cloudsdale,buscamos mas civiles en la ciudad entrando y saliendo de combates pero ya no quedaba ninguno}}}**

Flecha Negra: bien ya no queda ningun civil mas hay que avisarle a la torre de control de Ponyville

Jeff Cold: no espera,mejor quedemonos un rato mas para ayudar a los soldados

Flecha Negra: nustras ordenes fueron sacar civiles y soldados heridos

Jeff Cold: exacto, que tal si un soldado resulta herido y nosotros ya no estamos para evacuarlo,ademas les servira algo de apoyo extra para ganar esta guerra

Flecha Negra: bien penzado vamos al ataque y despues volvamos a casa

Jeff Cold: pero me debes 10 bits

Flecha Negra: ¿Cómo que te debo 10 bits?

Jeff Cold: mira tu corbata

Flecha Negra: pero que…oh diablos,esta bien tu ganas

Jeff Cold: jeje vamos a derribar enemigos

* * *

**_Canterlot,interrogatorio de la base militar_**

**_7 de agosto,2018,18:56 horas_**

**_Interrogador, [NOMBRE CONFIDENCIAL]_**

Jeff Cold: asi que apoyamos a los soldados y logramos expulsar a esos terroristas

Interrogador: ¿y cuanto tiempo en el calaboso te dieron?

Jeff Cold: ¿Qué?! Ninguno

Interrogador: pues al terminar el interrogatorio haré que te asignen un tiempo en el calabozo te lo mereces, pero ahora quiero el siguiente informe…

* * *

**_Canterlot,interrogatorio de la base militar_**

**_6 de agosto,2018,15:41 horas_**

**_Interrogador, [NOMBRE CONFIDENCIAL]_**

Interrogador: ¿como le fue en la infiltracion en Pandanshan?

Barrel Knife: pues no puedo decir que fue la mejor mision que me a tocado, el calor era intenso y mas si se lleva un traje de camuflaje puesto, fui acompañado de mi compañero Silent Zoomer

Interrogador: ¿y su otro compañero Clark Sky?

Barrel Knife: fue asignado a otra mision, fue declarado muerto,los putos griffins lo capturaron y lo torturaron

Interrogador: lo siento por tu amigo

Barrel Knife: no importa ahora esta en un lugar mejor sin guerra,como le decia nuestra mision era secuestrar al sub rey de ese imperio de camellos pero no era cosa sencilla,con el sol cosiendo nuestra piel y la arena caliente nos relentiso la mision pero no nos detubimos

* * *

**_Ibex Empire,Pandanshan_**

**_29 de enero,2018, 13:05 horas_**

**_Espia,Barrel Knife_**

Silent Zoomer: esto no sera nada facil sin Clark

Barrel Knife: el desgraciado le debe esta llendo mejor en su mision,cuando terminemos con esto y nos encontremos con el terndremos una fiesta con muchas chicas y nos emborracharemos toda la noche

Silent Zoomer: oooooooohhhhh si

**{{{*interrogatorio* Barrel Knife: lastima que no pudimos hacer eso,avansamos sigilosamente por un costado de la base y tubimos que usar cuerdas de rappel para escalar el muro ya que el area por abajo estaba desprotejida,cuando subimos a la torre procedimos a eliminar dos camellos,avansamos a desactivar algunos sistemas de seguridad para menos complicaciones,luego observamos con cuidado el pasillo para ver si no hay algun enemigo o trampa}}}**

Silent Zoomer: despejado, veo la ventilacion ¿sabes lo que significa?

Barrel Knife: si, camino facil, vamos sube

Silent Zoomer: listo ahora sube tu

Barrel Knife: bien vamos por la izquierda,activa tu radar y prearate para secuestrar al sub rey

Silent Zoomer: entendido

**{{{*interrogatorio* Barrel Knife: avansamos unos cuantos metros para encontrar la ubicación de el sub rey,estabamos sudando como cerdos y el metal era muy caliente asi que nos teniamos que apurar si no queriamos tener cascos asados}}}**

Silent Zoomer: aquí es baja tu camara para ver cuantos guardias hay

Barrel Knife: ok,hay tres guardias en la puerta y el sub rey en su trono,este es el plan bajaras y te pondras detras de el y le pondras rapidamente un cedante en el cuello luego yo desde la ventilacion le disparare a dos guardias tu mataras al ultimo

Silent Zoomer: entendido

**{{{*interrogatorio* Barrel Knife: hicimos el plan al pie de la letra cedamos al sub rey y eliminamos a los guardias lo unico que faltaba era sacarlo pero no podia ser por la ventilacion asi que tubimos que ir por los pasillos principales asi que Silent se puso al camello en el lomo y avansamos}}}**

Barrel Knife: despejado, avanza

Silent Zoomer: ok,me arden los cascos

Barrel Knife: a mi igual pero nimodos hay que terminar la mision,a cubierto vienen guardias

Slient Zoomer: mierda…..

Barrel Knife: se fueron sigamos,vallamos por el comedor y entraremos ala cosina y saldremos por otra ventilacion

**{{{*interrogatorio* Barrel Knife: creimos que seria facil ya desactivamos varios sistemas de seguridad pero no contamos con un incombenientes}}}**

***ALARMA***: ATENCION A TODOS LOS GUARDIAS EL SUB REY A DESAPARECIDO BUSQUENLO POR TODOS LADOS, ABRAN FUEGO A CUALQUIER PRESENCIA ENEMIGA PERO PROCUREN NO DISPARARLE AL SUB REY

Silent Zoomer: bueno estamos jodidos

Guardia de sub rey: ALTO AHÍ

***¡pum! ¡pum! ¡pum! ¡pum! ¡pum!***

Barrel Knife: corre yo te cubro

Silent Zoomer: plan B, vallamos al garaje de seguro hay un vehiculo para que salgamos de aquí

Barrel Knife: bien pensado

**{{{*interrogatorio* Barrel Knife: nos fuimos lo mas rapido posible al garaje pero con esos camellos disparandonos era muy dificil y parecia que los camellos no entendieron la orden de cuidar de no dispararle al sub rey ya que nos disparaban con todo lo que tenian,voltie a ver a mi derecha y vi dos encudos de metal inoxidable asi que los tome y nos cubrimos los dos,eso facilito la llegada al garaje pero al parecer nos estban esperando, no teniamos de otra mas que abrir fuego, Silent puso al sub rey en el suelo y empezo a disparar a los camellos del garaje yo disparaba a los camellos del lado contrario en eso vi un gran candelabro que colgaba sobre ellos asi que le dispare y mato a los camellos que nos perseguian luego Silent se dio cuenta que los camellos estaban parados en un charco de agua asi que conecto su cargador de su celular a un contacto que estaba alado de el y conecto su celular,lo lanzo al charco y electrocuto a esos camellos, nos quitamos dos pesos de ensima}}}**

Silent Zoomer: era mi celular favorito tenia mis musicas favoritas y mi porn….. bueno olvida eso ¿ahora que?

Barrel Knife: sube al camello en ese carruaje electrico yo bloqueare la puerta para que no entren mas camellos mientras que tu buscas la llave

Silent Zoomer: ok, llave,llave,llave,llave,llave ¿donde estas?

Barrel Knife: rapido no detendre a estos camellos por mas tiempo

Silent Zoomer: es que no encuentro la maldita llave

Barrel Knife: OH POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA usa tu puto visor de rayos x

Silent Zoomer: oh cierto disculpa, la encontre

Barrel Knife: bien ahora enciende el carruaje rapido

Silent Zoomer: LISTO, SUBE!

**{{{*interrogatorio* Barrel Knife: me subi lo mas rapido posible al carruaje, Silent acelero y nos marchamos de ese castillo cuando de repente}}}**

Barrel Knife: WOOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOO lo logramos

Silent Zoomer: JAJA SI, oh mierda dos helicopteros de combate a nuestras 6:00, mira una M202 con municiones extra usala y derrobalos

Barrel Knife: me leiste la mente

**{{{*interrogatorio* Barrel Knife: me pocisione en la parte tracera del carruaje y dispare varios misiles contra los helicopteros,los malditos sabian maneobrar muy bien pero uno de ellos no se salvo de uno de mis misiles,recargue la bazooca y volvi a disparar, el helicoptero y yo lanzamos un misil al mismo tiempo, el mio impacto directo al helicoptero el otro misil impacto a un lado del carruaje la explocion me saco del el}}}**

Barrel Knife: AAAAAAAAAHHHH

*transmicion* Silent Zoomer: oh mierda Barrel voy por ti

Barrel Knife: *tos* no, vete termina la mision

*transmicion* Silent Zoomer: no te abandonare aquí con esos malditos

Barrel Knife: si vuelves por mi no tendremos tiempo de escapar,VETE

*transmicion* Silent Zoomer: pe..pero

Barrel Knife: LARGO MALDITA SEA y saludame a Clark

*transmicion* Silent Zoomer: nos vemos luego…Barrel

**{{{* interrogatorio* Barrel Knife: me puse boca arriba para ver un rato el cielo en ese caluroso dia y un camello se puso ensima de mi y me apunto con su arma, yo solo cerraba los ojos lentamente para que todo se tornara….oscuridad…}}}**

**_continuara_**


End file.
